1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a mixing container system for separating two or more ingredients and maintaining multiple temperatures of the two or more ingredients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Containers have been in use for years. Typically, containers come in many configurations and are used for many applications. One such application that containers are commonly used for is holding food ingredients. When using a container to hold food ingredients all the ingredients included in the container are generally in contact with each other, which may not always be desired.
Previous containers have included several compartments for separating different ingredients, such as cereal and milk. However these multiple compartment containers generally keep food at a single temperature, such as a hot temperature or a cold temperature and are not generally capable of maintaining multiple temperatures for multiple ingredients.
It may be desired at times to maintain multiple different temperatures for multiple ingredients within a single container. One such instance where multiple temperatures are desired is during the preparation of a hot fudge sundae. Generally when preparing a hot fudge sundae the fudge is layered over the top of the ice cream which cools the fudge and melts the ice cream. This may lead to dissatisfaction of the consumer of the hot fudge sundae in that the hot fudge sundae is not generally served or eaten at an ideal temperature.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable separating two or more ingredients and maintaining multiple temperatures of the two or more ingredients. When mixing different temperature ingredients in a container the ingredients generally adapt to each others temperature which can lead to dissatisfaction in the consumer of the ingredients.
In these respects, the mixing container system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating two or more ingredients and maintaining multiple temperatures of the two or more ingredients.